


Apartments

by orphan_account



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Schizophrenia, Spoilers, Unfinished and Discontinued, Violence, did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was all fun and games until he developed feelings for his group buddy, then it just got weird
Relationships: Narrator/Robert Paulson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't be finished but maybe it will, only time will tell

The group therapy had just ended and the narrator was walking home, he felt so tired and was fully prepared to collapse, the best feeling in the world in his opinion.  
He took long strides in An effort to reach his condo which was a few miles away, he tried to walk home every night but more often than not took a cab. He only managed to get a few feet when he heard someone call for him, "Hey cornelius! Cornelius!", he turned and saw Bob waddling towards him with his bitch tits bouncing on his chest, his shirt covered in markings from where the narrator had cried only minutes ago.  
"hey, uh, I was wondering if maybe we could do something?" Bob said with a nervous smile, scared of rejection.   
"why?"  
Bob suddenly faltered and looked down at the pavement "oh its just because... Well, never mind ill see you next week"  
The narrator tilted his head in both pity and concern, what was on Bobs mind?  
"hey come on man I wanna know what's wrong" the narrator said as soothingly as he could so as to comfort the large man.  
"oh well it's just- its just tonights the anniversary of my divorce and I normally get... Lonely"  
The narrator was taken aback but understood Bob's situation, he got lonely too.   
"alright Bob, show me the way"  
Both men smiled at one another and walked down the street towards Bob's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (later chapters may not be proof read cuz this has been sitting in my docs for so long I've forgotten)

The narrator was surprised when he entered the freshhold of Bob's place. It was so unlike his own condo that he wondered just how large the class gap between the both of them was, he felt bad for lying everytime he showed up at therapy.

The walls were thin so you could hear the neighbours and their loud televisions, there were bright billboards outside that lit up the interior and every peice of furniture was old and cheaply made, definitely second hand.  
Bob quickly stepped over to the fridge and produced two cheap cans of beer, extending one towards the narrator who humbly accepted.  
Bob sat down on the old brown couch and patted the empty seat next to him "please sit down cornelius", which he obliged.  
They sat with one another and talked for hours, about ikea, animals, their interests, what they liked and what they had been doing as of late. As the evening went on the narrator felt himself move closer to Bob, both metaphorically and physically, he moved closer until their thighs touched which caused both of them to blush, but neither made a move to retreat.  
"so, what do you plan to do tomorrow?" Bob nervously spat out in an effort to take his mind off the contact.  
"work probably, it's what I seem to do everyday" the narrator joked in an equally awkward attempt to ease the tension, just before he was about to shift over he felt a hand lay on his knee and felt himself turning to meet face to face with Bob who quietly whispered "I'd appreciate, cornelius, if you stayed for the night, not that you have to! But it's just, I dunno". The request rose some concerns like the fact the narrator hadn't spent the night over at someone else's before, he didn't know if he would arrive at the office on time since being further away than even his condo was and he didn't know how far Bob was willing to take the situation. But he knew how much this would mean to Bob.  
Against what he would have normally done, he accepted to stay the night. Bob had layed out some blankets and pillows for the narrator to sleep on the couch, the bedroom itself had no door so it was essentially like sharing a room. Everything was set and both men layed down in their respective beds and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The narrator woke up in the bathroom.   
He had no idea how he got there, had he sleep walked? He took a look at his surroundings and found he was in the bathtub, he tried to hoist himself up but instead felt a burning sensation in his hands, on closer inspection he discovered cuts and marks on the palm of his hands, he started to freak before remembering he should try and get out. Climbing out of the bath had proven to be difficult when he had to use his wrists and arms to maneuver himself to a crouching position, he got up and out of the tub only to find he had been laying in blood.  
He stood in shock at the sight and wanted to throw up, he decided not to vomit everywhere to make sure he didn't contaminate what could potentially be a crime scene, gathering his bearings he suddenly thought of Bob, what had happened? Is this his blood or mine?  
Not wanting the answer to come to him he ran out of the bathroom and peeked into the main room to find Bob cooking breakfast.  
"oh hi cornelius!" Bob said with a quick glance, he then suddenly yelped and spun around in his entirety to see his friend pale in the face and covered in blood. "oh fuck" he said and grabbed a towel to help dry him of the red splatter that ran down his legs, this is when the narrator acknowledged the burning sensation wasn't just on his hands, but between his thighs as well.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know what to do, he felt like he was dying. Bob had asked him to sit down but discovered that cornelius was in too much pain, both men were panicking.  
They both knew that they had to call a doctor and go to the hospital but both were reluctant. Bob didn't want to call due to his poverty preventing him from paying, he felt it was his duty to pay since his friend shouldn't be burdened with hospital bills. The narrator didn't want to go because he had bad experiences with doctors, they never helped him with his problems, his mind wandered to the one who ignored his pleas for sleeping medication. After a few minutes they discovered they had no other choice but to go, the pain felt like it was getting worse.  
Luckily they were closeby to the hospital which was a relief since the narrator could barely walk, the pain seemed to be inside of him. Bob sat outside in a waiting room while some doctors looked at his friend, he was so worried he began to wonder if the stress would help him lose weight. A nurse came up to him and brought him inside to find cornelius laying in a hospital bed in. A gown, a doctor came up to the both of them and said "we found a razor blade in his rectum, the insertion could have been self inflicted but Micheal here has said he does not remember doing it", the doctor paused before looked accusingly at Bob. Bob casted a glance at cornelius, Micheal? Who's Micheal? He decides to ignore it for now, "what? Do you think I did it?"  
"we have no evidnece to suggest you did, we just have to ask"  
"no I didn't put a razor up his ass, why the fuck would I do that!" Bob seethed in anger, he would never hurt the one person who cared about him, what would he have to gain?  
"we suggest that Micheal here stay for the day, just so he can recover" the doctor said before walking away.   
"cornelius.. What does he mean by 'Michael' ?" Bob said meeting the narrators eyes. The narrator was confused for a few seconds before quickly getting the hint, "oh I must of been really out of it, I must of said the wrong name".  
The narrator began to sweat as he saw Bob ponder over the excuse, like he was tasting the words.  
"oh, ok".  
Bob took a seat on the chair next to the bed and the men sat in silence with one another, neither of them could fathom what could of caused the injury but they both knew the question couldn't go unanswered.  
After a few hours and some morphine doses, the two were discharged and went home, the narrator had decided he'd go to his condo and at the last second invited Bob to stay for a whole, because although he felt relatively fine now, he was still scared.  
The couch wouldn't support bobs Weight and the narrator couldn't sleep on it due to the injury. They had to share the bed.  
It was lucky the bed was king-sized because had it not been the narrator feared he would have be pushed off, the two men layed with one another with Bob going to sleep first. The narrator considered just leaving to do some cleaning but was caught off guard when bobs big arm swang over him and pulled him into a spooning hug, the narrator layed there stiff and uncomfortable with the position he found himself in but slowly loosened up and found himself falling into an easy sleep which seemed to be heaven for the insomniac.


End file.
